Una Noche Memorable
by Caribelleih
Summary: Harry queda sorprendido cuando, una noche memorable, Draco le cumple su fantasía. Audiolagnia: El estímulo principal proviene de la audición. HPDM. SLASH.


**Título**: Una Noche Memorable.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Palabras**: 2.870.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Clasificación**: NC-17.

**Beta**: alunática. (Eres un sol lunática con todos los fics que has corregido deberías estar muy cansada)

**Advertencias**: Parafilias: Audiolagnia (el estímulo principal proviene de la audición), y tiene otras, están advertidos. Vendaje y frases soeces jijiji.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados. Estoy haciendo esta historia por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Un completo PWP. Es puro sexo y no necesita resumen XD, pero ya que estoy en esto; Harry queda sorprendido cuando, una noche memorable, Draco le cumple su fantasía.

**Nota**: Resultado de la parafilia que pedí en el foro Drarry. Estoy consciente de que utilicé más de una, pero intenté meterme en la mía lo más que podía, espero que eso no sea un problema. Bien, y debo decir que es algo difícil para mí hacer una historia casi sin plot, así que espero haberlo logrado.

Harry atacó a Draco al segundo siguiente de haber cerrado la puerta. Lo empujo en contra de ésta, manteniéndolo allí con su cuerpo y acercó sus labios a los suyos, besándolo tan intensamente que sus dedos se doblaron, todos los pelitos de su cuerpo se erizaron y su polla se sacudió _muy_ interesada.

Había estado interesada durante toda la cena.

Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Draco, lamiéndoselo después con suavidad y metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca. Quería quitarle el aire, quería besarlo tan profundamente que olvidara cómo se llamaba y dónde estaba. Con sus dientes jugó con la lengua de Draco, luego se dedicó a chuparla y después meneó la suya con movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, imitando las oscilaciones del sexo.

Sintió, casi literalmente, cómo Draco se derretía contra él.

—Me tuviste loco toda la cena —jadeó Harry, separándose sólo centímetros de él. Draco tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello despeinado y los labios tan rojos como sus mejillas. Se veía completamente devorado.

—No hice absolutamente nada —respondió, sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando medio caer las pestañas cuando Harry comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a inclinar su cabeza—. Harry.

Harry tembló con sólo escuchar ese sonido, y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Joder, cómo adoraba los sonidos que salían de los labios de Draco.

—Por supuesto que hiciste algo —se obligó a contestar, moviendo sus labios sobre su mejilla, sin poder realmente dejar de tocar a Draco. Escuchó cómo a su novio se le paralizaba la respiración y lamió el lugar justo debajo de una de sus orejas, ganándose un suave gemido—. Estabas follándote los cubiertos y la comida, movías tus piernas para que tocaran las mías… —besó su quijada y bajó hasta su cuello, y Draco lo arqueó graciosamente, enredando sus largos y finos dedos en su cabello—… me mirabas de esa forma que casi me hace tirarte sobre la mesa, sin importarme que hubiésemos estado en medio de un restaurante, sólo para joderte allí mismo.

La respiración de Draco se volvió a enganchar, y Harry abrió la boca, moviendo la lengua sobre la piel de su cuello, y luego chupó firmemente, adorando todos y cada uno de los sonidos que hacía Draco. Sólo con escucharlo de esa manera hacia que su cuerpo temblara de necesidad.

—Harry, vamos al cuarto —dijo Draco débilmente, empujándolo un poco.

Harry asintió, atrayéndolo hacia sí de nuevo y besándolo profunda y posesivamente, saboreándolo y acariciándolo. Los pequeños sonidos seguían escapando de los labios de Draco, y Harry sentía que iba a ser una noche muy memorable.

Comenzó a caminar, llevándoselo consigo, intentando no dejar caer todo a su paso mientras iban hacia la habitación. Draco no estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, no cuando sus manos agarraron sus nalgas y se comenzó a frotar contra él.

—Draco —pidió Harry deteniendo sus manos y acorralándolo contra la puerta de la habitación, subiendo sus brazos para que los de Draco estuviesen sujetados sobre su cabeza.

Draco lentamente abrió los ojos, mirándolo como el mejor sueño húmedo que Harry jamás hubiese tenido, y sonrió de esa manera que volvía loco a Harry. Dobló un poco la cabeza, intentando verlo inocentemente—algo _completamente_ imposible, porque Draco era cualquier cosa menos inocente.

—¿Si?

_Mierda, su voz. _

Harry sintió que podía correrse allí mismo. Su voz había bajado unos cuantos grados y ahora era ronca y sedosa y completamente perfecta. Harry gimió sin poder evitarlo, besándolo de nuevo, torcido entre querer escuchar más de esa voz, o devorarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Eligió ambas, en cierta forma. Metió su pierna entre las de Draco y frotó el bulto entre sus pantalones, haciendo que Draco gimiera entre el beso y se retorciera de esa manera que le encantaba a Harry.

Con cierta aprehensión, Harry se separó de él.

—El cuarto —fue lo único que pudo decir en su estado, abriendo la puerta y empujando a Draco hasta la cama.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, y Harry—sin perder tiempo—comenzó a quitarle la ropa al rubio. Intentó quitarle los botones a su túnica, pero _no salían_. Harry nunca había tenido paciencia, y en ese momento ni siquiera tenía una pizca, así que agarró ambos lados de la tela y las separó hasta que los botones saltaron por la habitación.

La risa jadeante de Draco se escuchó, antes de que emitiera un ronco gemido que lanzó estremecimientos a todo lo largo de la espina de Harry. Los ojos de Draco brillaban y su cabello marcaba su rostro perfectamente. Y Harry se detuvo sin poder evitarlo, maravillado de que alguien tan hermoso estuviera en esa habitación con él, y compartiera su casa y su cama y su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Draco—que segundos antes sólo estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo—se suavizaron con algo que hizo que Harry aguantara la respiración. La belleza de Draco se había triplicado, dejándolo ciego a todo lo demás.

—Harry —esta vez la voz era ligeramente diferente. Estaba llena de ternura y algo de impaciencia, pero seguía ronca por el deseo y Harry bajó la cabeza para poder aspirar y devorar esos pequeños suspiros y los sonoros gemidos.

Draco levantó las manos y las pasó por el cabello de Harry, enredándolas allí.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry siguió desnudándolo, y, cuando al fin lo dejó sin la estorbosa ropa, Draco estaba extendido por entre las sábanas y las almohadas, con las piernas sutilmente separadas y el pecho y el rostro rojo, mirándolo con tanta avaricia que Harry casi se corre allí mismo.

Ciertamente era mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo.

Se quitó la ropa casi arrancándosela y la rasposa risa de Draco se escuchó de nuevo, logrando que Harry se sacudiera por completo. Con su ayuda pudo quitarse los restos de su túnica sin tener que romperla y cuando se explayó sobre Draco, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y tocando su suave piel con la propia, Harry gimió.

Lo besó de nuevo, bajando por su piel hasta su quijada, luego a su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja. Lamía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, escuchando ávidamente los sonidos que escapaban de Draco, la forma en que los murmullos de las sábanas se oían cada vez que se movían, o de vez en cuando un pequeño suspiro que salía de Draco. Amaba cómo Draco se escuchaba cuando hacían el amor, como gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

Lamió, chupó y mordió sus pezones, bajando hasta su abdomen y luego hasta su ombligo, rodeándolo con la lengua y jugando con él. Draco había pasado el punto de la coherencia, y sólo soltaba pequeños jadeos y roncos gemidos, ni siquiera pudiendo completar sentencias u oraciones. Harry amaba llevarlo a ese estado, donde sólo sonidos de satisfacción y deseo y deleite salían de entre sus labios. Se lamió los labios al escucharlo.

Aún cuando Harry nunca había probado esa teoría, sabía muy bien que con sólo escuchar a Draco podría correrse.

Lamió la punta de la polla de Draco, jugando con ella y metiéndosela en la boca. Draco se había quedado completamente quieto, y luego dejó escapar un gemido tan fuerte y ardiente que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Su pene—que ya estaba más duro que una roca—se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

Comenzó a meterse aún más la polla de Draco, chupando y lamiendo como había hecho con su ombligo y pezones, y Draco se estremecía y temblaba y farfullaba cosas sin sentido, pero que a Harry le calentaban igual. Sólo escucharlo de esa forma hacía que quisiera amarrarlo a su cama y tenerlo allí toda la vida.

Se separó de la polla de Draco para poder susurrar un hechizo, que hizo que sus dedos se llenaran de lubricante. Jugando con los testículos de su novio, separó aún más sus piernas, siempre maravillado de la flexibilidad de Draco, y comenzó a recorrer los bordes de su entrada, sin meter aún los dedos, pero tampoco separándolos.

—Harry —dijo Draco, y éste sintió como su sexo daba un fuerte tirón. Ahí estaba el indicio de necesidad en su voz, estaba comenzando a rogar. Harry tembló, esperando que más palabras salieran de Draco, moviendo sus dedos aún y comenzando a acariciar su polla—. Harry… Por favor.

El tono de su voz era uno de completo rendimiento y Harry tuvo que detenerse un momento y cerrar los ojos, pero sólo empeoró la situación porque ahora lo escuchaba todo nada más, sin ver. Aspiró fuertemente por la boca, escuchando los sonidos que formaba Draco.

—Harry, no aguanto —Draco estaba moviendo su culo, y Harry tampoco aguantaba más, así que comenzó a meterlos en su entrada, jadeando y gimiendo sólo por la forma en la que Draco lo hacía, y por la forma en la que se movía contra él y la forma en la que sus manos apretaban las sábanas y se mordía el labio.

Esa imagen haría que cualquiera tuviera un orgasmo.

Ganando algo de autocontrol, comenzó a mover los dedos adentro y afuera, acariciando su próstata suavemente y metiéndose de nuevo el sexo de Draco entre sus labios. El gritó de Draco logró que no le importara que casi se atragantara cuando—con un movimiento brusco—subió las caderas.

Harry aprovechó para mover y torcer los dedos como sabía que a Draco le gustaba y cerró los ojos de nuevo, queriendo escucharlo.

Los gemidos y jadeos y suspiros aumentaban de volumen y le indicaban que faltaba muy poco para que Draco se corriera. Su voz se volvía cada vez más ronca y a veces se quedaba sin respiración, así que el sonido, que en ese momento estaba emitiendo, moría de la forma más excitante que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

Draco era el único amante que había tenido que se oía de esa manera durante el sexo, y Harry lo amaba.

Un fuerte grito y la forma en la que, de repente, Draco se había quedado quieto le indicó que acababa de correrse, antes siquiera de que el líquido cálido se expandiera por su boca. Harry lamió hasta dejarlo limpio, escuchando la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Draco.

—No voy a durar mucho —le dijo con voz ronca, subiéndose sobre él y besándolo. Intentó llevarse la mano a su propia polla, pero Draco lo detuvo agarrándolo.

—Espera —le dijo respirando entrecortadamente, enderezándose—. Quiero probar algo.

Harry no estaba con muchas ganas de probar nada, sólo quería correrse y acabar con el dolor de sus bolas para poder comenzar de nuevo con la tortura.

—Draco—

—Por favor —pidió besándolo de nuevo—. Prometo que no vas a arrepentirte. Por favor, Harry.

Draco sabía que poniendo ese tono de voz, Harry aceptaría cualquier cosa que le propusiera, y, como sabía eso, siempre lo hacía. Era una de las cosas que tenía que soportar Harry por tener un novio Slytherin.

—De acuerdo —dijo rindiéndose y cerrando los ojos, dejándose caer en la cama—. Pero no voy a durar mucho en cual sea el juego que quieres jugar, Draco. Me voy a correr de inmediato.

—Eso está bien —respondió y se dobló un poco, buscando algo en la mesita de noche.

Harry lo miró interesado y algo curioso, un poco sorprendido de que sacara unas vendas para los ojos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste eso? —le preguntó.

—Ayer —fue la fácil respuesta. Draco se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a vendarlo.

—Draco—

—Ya sé, Harry. Confía en mí.

Harry se tragó sus réplicas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó poner la venda, relajándose sobre la cama. Era un poco difícil para él relajarse cuando lo único que quería hacer era correrse, pero lo intentó por Draco.

—Harry.

_Oh Merlín._

_Joder._

Draco había puesto _esa_ voz. La voz que lograba que Harry se corriera casi sin estímulo. Soltó un jadeo suavemente, sintiendo cómo Draco movía sus labios por su oreja, sin dejar de susurrar. La sangre bajó hasta su polla de tal manera que dolía y Harry se tenía—realmente—que correr.

—Harry —repitió—. ¿No te he dicho que me encanta la forma en la que te estremeces cada vez que hablo? —siguió, recorriendo con su mano su pecho. Harry aguantó la respiración, y se contuvo de hacer cualquier sonido. No quería escuchar nada más que la voz de Draco—. Con sólo mi voz, es como si te excitaras sólo con ella.

Draco se montó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry, y este automáticamente lo sostuvo por la cintura. Se preguntó ausentemente cuándo se había dado cuenta Draco de ese detalle, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse por el momento, por ejemplo, la forma en la que el trasero de Draco se sentía sobre él.

—Me encanta saber que tengo tanto poder sólo con hablar, Harry —Harry estaba muy seguro de que si Draco seguía con lo que estaba haciendo no iba poder aguantarse por más tiempo—. Y sabes cómo me encanta tener poder. Cada vez que cierras los ojos y me tocas y te sumerges en mis sonidos, me hace sentir tan poderoso —lo último lo había dicho casi 

obscenamente, y Harry tembló de pies a cabeza—. ¿Quieres escuchar qué es lo que me excita a mí?

Harry gimió. _Oh Merlín._

—Me encanta cómo me tocas, Harry. Como mueves tus manos sobre mi piel, casi con reverencia. Amo cómo me besas y me lames y me chupas, cómo tus labios recorren cada centímetro de mí.

Para darle más énfasis, Draco agarró las manos de Harry y las comenzó a mover sobre su pecho. Harry lo siguió sin quejarse.

—Me estoy excitando sólo con esto, Harry. Con estar montado sobre ti, viendo cómo te excitas solamente con mi voz. Me encantan tus manos grandes, recorriendo mi cuerpo y tocándome, la forma en la que tus dedos entran en mí.

La voz de Draco cada vez se volvía más ronca y mucho más entrecortada. Harry estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que Draco se estaba calentando sólo con eso, pero, realmente, no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para pensar. Su atención fue directamente a la voz de su novio cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

—Amo cómo me penetras, cómo lo haces lento al principio, como si no quisieras lastimarme, pero en la mitad del camino pierdes el control, y me hundes contra el colchón, o la pared, o el piso, o el mueble y me _encanta_ —Draco bajó las manos de Harry hasta su pene de nuevo y él comenzó a acariciarlo. La voz de Draco cada vez sonaba más ansiosa—. Me encanta cómo me besas y cómo me excitas cuando estamos en público. Adoro la forma en la que te sientes cuando yo entro en ti, y te abres para mí y eres tan cálido y apretado.

Un gemido salió de los labios de ambos y Harry sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Pero lo que más amo Harry, lo que, de hecho, consiguió que te amara —ahora la voz de Draco estaba más suave, con cierto tono de timidez, y Harry supo que le era más fácil decirlo si sabía que Harry estaba vendado y no lo iba a ver. Apretó las nalgas de Draco, intentando demostrarle que si era muy difícil, podía decirlo después. No podía hablar en ese momento, su voz se había perdido hacía tiempo—, es la forma en la que me ves de repente. Cuando te detienes y me miras como si fuera la persona más sexy del mundo, cómo tus ojos me recorren demostrándome cuánto me quieres y sé—sé que podrías quedarte así. Sólo viéndome.

Mientras hablaba, Draco se había levantado y ahora bajaba y se penetraba con la polla de Harry, atravesándose. Harry arqueó la espalda y movió las caderas, sumergiéndose en ese calor y esa estreches, saboreando cada momento y su cerebro se bloqueó de cualquier pensamiento. Sólo estaba Draco y él y su voz.

—Te amo —jadeó Draco y Harry no lo soportó más.

Comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, embistiéndolo y encontrándose con los movimientos hacia abajo de Draco. Agarró sus caderas fuertemente—tan fuertes que estaba seguro dejaría moretones, pero no podía contenerse—y lo empujó más hacia él, escuchándolo y sintiéndolo y sabiendo que, aún si Draco quedara mudo, Harry jamás dejaría escapar esto.

Se corrió y casi se desmayó por la fuerza de su orgasmo, que lo llevó lejos.

—Wow —dijo Harry cuando pudo encontrar su voz, quitándose la venda.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco dejándose caer a su lado y sonriéndole.

—No, en serio, Draco. Eso fue increíble —continuó, apretando a Draco contra él y sintiéndose muy cansado.

—Sigue.

—No tienes vergüenza, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry divertido, besándolo suavemente—. Yo también te amo.

—Lo sé —repitió Draco riéndose y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry—. Espero que la próxima vez cumplas mis fetiches, Harry. Induje tres hoy para ti y al mismo tiempo. Perdí una hermosa túnica y me dejaste ronco.

—¿Y cuál fetiche te llama la atención?

—No lo sé… Mmm… Aunque últimamente me interesa el bondage, y los collares. Tal vez hasta te deje usar un látigo.

Harry lo interrumpió con un beso. Después de todo, no estaba tan cansado.

Fin.


End file.
